Awaiting the Desirable Sins
by Phoenix.Fatale
Summary: Screw the Revision. Katani is pretty much an Akatsuki slut, but that's okay. Everybody loves sluts. This will be about her lovely sexual adventures with the band of criminals. Hetero and Yaoi will ensue. Slightly AU since Konan is not currently a part of the Akatsuki, and Katani is one of my custom characters. For more information read "My Character Chart". Thanks! R&R!
1. Thunderstorms

Within the past hour, the torrent of water outside had increased so much in intensity that an aggravated sigh escaped my lips when I pushed the various reports and inventories off my empty bed. If it could have stayed at a comfortable drumming then sleeping through the storm might have been an option, but angry growling of not-so-far-away thunder threatened my very sanity. I never did have a stomach for thunderstorms, especially when I was alone.

At least, I thought I was alone.

Maybe the gods had some mercy on me and allowed one of the other members to return early so that I may have company in my distress. With this thought in mind, I left the sanctuary of my bedroom to seek out my answer. Stepping outside the doorway and into the hall, I was greeted with a string of curses directed towards the static ridden television. It seems that our lovely resident immortal was here.

_So much for company, I might as well go and talk to one of Sasori's puppets._

"Jashin damned satellite signal!" he spat out as he threw the remote to the floor. A flash of lightning startled me enough so that I took hurried steps over to where he was scowling.

"I don't think.." I started, drawing up beside him on the couch and attempting to calm my nerves "That yelling at it is going to help anything.."

Pale violet eyes met white as he looked over to study me for a moment. I figured he was going to say some smart remark, but surprisingly he didn't. Hidan actually appeared to be contemplating something important; that, or he was going over the best way to royally piss me off. After a few minutes the ensuing silence was interrupted by a particularly loud burst of thunder that rumbled throughout the base with vengeance. I cringed, forgetting all about who was beside me, and grabbed the armrest with enough force to turn my knuckles white. Once it became quiet again, I glanced over to a pair of raised eyebrows. Hints of amusement were written all over those contoured features, causing me further embarrassment.

_Still..fucking..petrified of thunderstorms. The Akatsuki never should have taken you in._

His piercing stare continued, prompting an uncomfortable squirm. "What?" I asked finally "Something wrong?"

He turned and shook his head, mumbling something about 'that Uchiha Bastard'

Intense anger replaced fear and I gritted my teeth in frustration. I know Hidan hated Itachi with a Jashin-damned passion, but that "Uchiha Bastard" happened to be on a mission in Konohagakure and he couldn't be here to comfort me during this hellish downpour. The least the damn zealot could do was show some sympathy. I shoved him roughly on the shoulder.

"Don't fucking talk about Itachi like that, you evil bastard."

Obviously this was an **extremely **bad idea because he had seized my wrist in a split second and whipped his head around with a death glare. "I wouldn't fucking try that if I were you, Katani. Your precious little murderer isn't here to protect you this time."

The next wave of emotion that my face twisted into was not from his comment, but from the flash of lightning that tripped the power. Darkness blanketed the room and squeezed its ugly hands around my throat.

"H-Hidan..?"

His hand was no longer around my wrist, and I no longer felt his weight on his side on the couch. It was unnerving as hell. I called out again, though more quietly causing my voice to be lost in the noise outside. It also betrayed the fear that was steadily prickling up the back of my neck.

I wanted so badly to be lost in the long ebony locks of my lover. I wanted so badly to leave the life of a 16 year old girl that lived in this obscure hideout alongside criminals. I didn't want the blood that forever stained my hands.. blood that contained innocence I was never really granted. A single fearful tear rolled down my cheek. This was the precise reason I hated storms. They brought back memories.

"Damnit."

Hidans rough voice finally answered back. Hands reached out and pulled me against a warm chest that carried me away from the pitch black room and into another. The booming chaos outside was muffled when a door was kicked shut. The comfort that radiated off of him was strange but welcome. I have never had much physical contact with Hidan, and when I did it was usually violent and brief. I liked him okay but it irritated me to no end when he spoke ill of Itachi-kun.

I was carefully laid down on a tousled bed and when his warm hands left me I pouted into the onyx surroundings. The bright flashes of rage outside were not visible since there was a lack of windows in their small room. I could dimly see the outline of another bed that lay in front of me. Somewhere to the side a drawer squeaked open and a few grumbles left those smooth lips. A match blazed and the room was enveloped in a soft glow that showed me he was in the bathroom. He left the half used round candle on the counter, for which I was extremely thankful. I did not want to be in a pitch black room by myself with the Jashinist, even if he was being unusually nice for once.

He padded in softly and sat a little ways to the side of me on the bed. His chest was bare, like always, and the candle light cast lovely shadows across the muscles that lurked there. My mind sinfully wondered if he was warm there as well, or if it matched the coldness he gave the rest of the housemates.

"You're sleeping here tonight," he stated bluntly, his pendant glittering as when he moved. For a moment, excitement fluttered in my stomach. I wouldn't have to sleep alone tonight, and being so close to the scythe wielder would surely be interesting. The more sensible part of my brain reminded me that I had two lovers who would be coming home sometime in the next 8 hours. I opened my mouth to protest but was silenced by a pale finger.

"Don't. Your fucking.. Boyfriend.. Boyfriends.. Those two reminded us how you reacted to storms. It was ordered that whoever came home first had to be fucking committed to to taking care of you. Kakuzu isn't expected home for another few hours, so its you, me, and the fucking rain outside."

The last part was said with a large and very suggestive grin. It seems that the old Hidan was back.

The protective gesture from my lovers was heartwarming, if not funny. They are always looking out for me and it gets pretty annoying after a while but this was an exception. My face heated when he gave me a wink.

"Fine, but I get Kakuzu's bed. I'm not taking any chances."

Silver hair bounced slightly as he nodded, and he waited for me to get off the bed before rolling under the dark blankets and closing his eyes.

In all the five months I have been in the Akatsuki, never did I realize that heavenly man scent that radiated from that blankets I moved was Kakuzu's. It was chestnut...chestnut mixed with crystal clear waterfalls. Pure and sensual all at the same time, the fragrance curled up my nose and heated my lower regions. There was the faint hint of sex that lingered on the soft comforter that helped with that. Inhaling the medic nins intoxicating musk deeply, I pulled the warmth over my head and let it drown out the tyrant storm. During a quit moment in my drowsiness, I could hear Hidans soft snoring just a few feet away from me. I was asleep in about 20 minutes, and relaxed enough for dreams to consume me.

Dreams. Powerful testimonies of our innermost fears, desires, and questions. The most vivid ones are often reflections of our subconscious: things we may want or know but don't allow it to the foremost thought of our mind. Apparently, deep with said thoughts of mine lurked the deep silky voice of...

"Kakuzu?"

"Katani..." he whispered close to my ear. The moan that left my lips was something to the effect of "Damn you and that sexy voice"

I had rolled over with a sigh before my shoulder was shaken gently with a deeply chuckling body the culprit. "Katani! I never knew you had wet dreams about me."

The intense dream I was having suddenly became a little more real after I sat up. My hand went to my eyes and rubbed them, still asleep respectively. When they came more in focus, the dark outlines of two bodies startled me.

"Hidan, I didn't expect you to leave me such a delicious present." were the words that escaped Kakuzus sexy threaded mouth. "Are you awake or do you plan on staying in my bed all night?"

"Am I?" I countered, still in disbelief that this was actually happening. I struggled to put them into focus more, and when I did the image before me was breathtaking.

"Like what you see?"


	2. HidanKakuzu

**Hidans POV**

"Like what you see?" I asked.

_ I had tried hard to ignore the little minx, that Uchiha fucker would behead me if he knew I wanted her. I don't fucking care if they told her she could have sex with an entire village, I wouldn't be able to control myself if I got my hands on her. Not screwing her brains out while she was sleeping was hard enough. Teasing her though? I couldn't help that_

I splayed my hands over my bare chest in an implying gesture. Kakuzu stood beside me, fresh out of the shower, still having a towel wrapped around that perfect waist. Jashin must be in a giving mood tonight, because this was just too much. A gorgeous half asleep little masochist on the bed in-front of me and my half naked sadistic lover beside me. I watched her mouth open and a blush creep across her cheeks. Her long teal her was tossed over to one side and the over-sized shirt she was wearing showed off her scarred shoulders perfectly. I don't even like women; quite frankly never have. When I walked in on Itachi getting pleasured, though, the look on that cold bastards face convinced me that this child was sin herself.

Kakuzu nudged me slightly, and when I looked up at him he gave a barely perceptible nod.

_Jashin forgive me. _

"I think you do, don't you Katani?" I teased.

"I think I should receive some sort of payment for letting you sleep in my bed," that greedy old miser said, bending down close to her ear. "Don't you, Hidan?"

I've never seen him act like this with anyone, hardly even myself. This fucking storm must be messing with everyone's head today.

I moved off the bed and crouched in-front of her, tucking my finger under her chin and looking into those opaque eyes. She wanted it; lust was heavy on her lids. I suppose I can't deny such a strong desire. I will have to do a lot of praying after this.

Before I could pull her lips closer to mine, she completed the gap herself. Her lips were needy, and when I slid my tongue against them she opened without hesitation. The fiery cavern that was her mouth was glorious. The battle for dominance, if there even was one, was short lived, and she allowed me full access to every crevice she could offer. She tasted like pure peppermint, and how she could be icy cold and yet so hot at the same time I will never know. I felt her soft hands wrap around my neck and her body press flush into mine. We kissed like that for a little, breaking for air every now and then before I felt it; rough, knowing fingertips making their way down my back. I moaned, surprised, and arched my back into that seductive touch.

**Kakuzus POV**

The way that sexy little zealot arched under my fingers was amazing. I wanted him, and I wanted him to make that child scream under him as I took his body and claimed it. I hooked my fingers in his waist band and leaned down over him, my growing erection pressing against that tight heat. "Take her," I purred for his ear only. He shivered deliciously, and pulled the girl under him lacing his fingers in her tight pants and yanking them down.

"Ah.. Hidan!" She squeaked.

I fully removed the Jashinists bottoms, as well as the towel I donned, and ran my finger down past his puckered entrance. I probed him slightly, pulling away when he tried to back into me. He growled into Katanis wet slit, which he was currently ravishing with his lips. She looked like she was trying to struggle, so I decided to help him out by threading her legs so they were forced open. Listening to the moaning mass on the bed made me want to take him that much more. I slipped in two fingers, not bothering to try and be gentle anymore. I didn't have the patience to be gentle.

"Fuck," Hidan groaned when I started scissoring him roughly. He was fingering Katani just about as fast as I was him, so I decided to make things more interesting. After all, this was the payment that I requested. I pulled out my fingers, earning a whine of disappointment, before positioning myself with his tight hole and thrusting with force. He mewled in pleasure gasping and tightening his muscles around me. I groaned, pulling out just as quickly and forcing myself back in.

"So.. fucking tight Hidan.." I husked into his ear.

My hands gripped his waist tightly while I began to pump into him roughly. Watching my swollen cock getting surrounded by all that pale flesh could have made me cum by itself.

He was still tongue fucking Katani, who now had a thin sheen of sweat on her. He groaned when I brushed past that precious bundle of nerves and pushed that perfect ass onto me harder. I barely hit it again, knowing that I was driving him crazy. My movements slowed and I smirked at the loud moan I earned when I finally hit his spot dead on.

"Kakuzu.. please.." He begged when he turned away from the writhing body under him.

"Please what Hidan?" I asked, sheathing myself into him and once more hitting that spot of ecstasy.

There was a loud groan of please from under me, and I watched Katani arch her back beautifully. Doesn't surprise me, that immortal has a way with his mouth. Now, though, Hidan was done using that pretty little mouth and I can listen to him moan properly.

I grabbed his shoulders, throwing my head back with my mouth parted, and began pounding mercilessly into his body. I took one hand and curled it around in his hair, pulling his head back. The girls essence was still on his lips every time I entered him he let out a wanton moan. He was perfect this way; muscles rippling and spasming under me. I finally felt my release coming, and tightened my grip on him. With his cock rubbing against the sheets like that, I'm sure he is nearing his too. Keeping the hand in his hair I reached under him, grabbing the neglected member and pumping in time with my thrusts. There was so much pre-cum at first I thought he had already came, but the way he was still pushing against me said otherwise.

"Ngh.. Fuck Kakuzu I'm close!"

I pushed in again, hitting his prostate dead on and releasing my seed in his tight entrance. He moaned exceptionally loud, and thick ribbons of cum coated my hands. I would have stayed, slumped over him in a sweaty mess, but there was a certain Teal-haired female that needed to be released from my threads. I pulled out of him slowly and freed Katani's legs, eyeing the slick trail in-between them. I expected some sort of response after Hidan basically got off of her, but she was asleep. Dead asleep. So asleep actually that I became worried and checked her pulse to make sure she was alive.

We ended up pushing the two beds together and sleeping with her in the middle. It honestly felt good to have soft feminine curves press against you. I ended up slipping one my shirts onto her limp form, because Hidan obviously doesn't own any. The rain had long since stopped and I could hear members returning to the base. Katani sighed, rolling over and nuzzling her head onto my chest.

**Katanis POV**

I woke up beside the Zombie duo to loud music playing in the living room, yelling, pots falling, and lots of cursing. I smile, knowing that everybody is home now, and I can tell 'Tachi-kun all about the little adventure I had last night. I notice Kakuzu has taken the liberty of loaning me his shirt, which I may never return to him due to that intoxicating manly scent. Both of them seem to be asleep, so I try to crawl over Kakuzu without waking him up. When I'm about to touch the floor, a strong hand grabs my arm and pulls my down to him. His face, beautiful in all its scarred glory, smiles at me with his eyes closed and plants a chaste kiss on my lips before letting me go. I blush at the simple act, and crawl off of him with a warm feeling in my stomach. I completely disregarded my pants, too excited to see Itachi to care that I was about to enter a room full of guys in nothing but a long shirt.

I opened the door with a smile, seeing Deidara and Sasori arguing about art, Zetsu yelling at Tobi for turning up the music, and my amazing two lovers in the kitchen making breakfast. I walked over to Itachi while rubbing my eyes, inhaling the sugary scent of his shampoo mingling with maple sausage. "I.. missed you 'Tachi-kun," I said innocently, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him. He barely smiled, enough for my eyes only, but it was enough to let me know that he missed me too. It was rare he and I showed our affection in front of the others. Our love was much more deep rooted and spiritual. I released him so he could continue cooking, and went over to Kisame who was at the table. "I missed you too Kisa-_chan," _I joked, wrapping my arms around his neck while I firmly planted my bare bottom in him lap. He blushed a light shade of purple and held me.

"I.. uh.. missed you too 'Tani," he said kissing my sweetly on the lips.

"Good, because I'm hungry." was my response as I began picking at his half eaten omelette while the rest of the food was getting served.

"'Tani.. that's my food."

He pouted cutely and crossed his arms.

"I know.. but your food is betteeer," I pretended to whine. I was going to actually try and muster up a fake tear but someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Are you sure about that..?" Itachi asked, standing there with two plates of the yummy goodness that is breakfast. He started walking to our room after saying "I guess I'll just eat all of this then."

I jumped off of Kisames lap and beat Itachi to the door, jumping on our bed and peeking out from under the blankets. A fork was placed into my 'spy hole' that had thick piece of sausage on it. He threw the covers back when I retrieved the food, smiling at me dumbly. "I missed you too, Katani."

We stayed in our room the rest of the day, enjoying the company of one another. No sex, no foreplay, just breathing and relishing in the fact that the other one was breathing. I never had sex with Itachi anyway. With him, with us.. we made love.

**AN/ Well.. that was my first attempt at smut. I don't know who Katani will be with next.. but if you have any suggestions let me know! Thanks for reading and look forward to the other (more serious and yet so twisted) works that I'll be posting with in the next week or so. **


	3. Molested by the Uke

There is some smut in this chapter, but please take note this will not be the last time Katani has an adventure with her lovely Dei-kun. Its more of a plot filler than anything, and yes, this happened after the incident with Hidan and Kakuzu. I'm still trying to get a hang on writing smut with characters that I don't normally write with, so bare with me. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

When Kisame gets in the shower, there is nothing you can do to get him out of it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You can yell and scream and beat on the door all you want to but he will just keep right on sucking up all the hot water. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him to death. He really is a great boyfriend; but when I need to shower... well.. I need to shower. So when I woke up this morning to find that he had beaten me to it, I was not happy at all.

* * *

I awaken with a sigh, shifting closer to the warmth behind me.

"Itachi-kuuunnn..." I call, my voice raspy from sleep

He grunted, apparently too lazy to articulate sentences or half asleep himself. I could still feel his naked back against mine, so I figured it was a mixture of both.

Twisting to trail a finger down his spine, I continue "Wanna jump in the shower with me?"

He twitches under my touch and turns enough so I can see the gleam in his eye.

"I would, but Kisame beat us to it," he says with a heavy sigh. This makes me frown, groan, and throw my arm across my face dramatically.

"Damnit all! I'm all nasty from last night. I cant stay like this."

I can feel him chuckling "Well go use one of the other showers then."

"Fine. But when I get raped and fall in love, don't say I didn't warn you." I joke. Of course I never mean it when I say things like that, but it always gets a good response out of my boyfriends. This time was no exception. He had climbed on top of me in an instant, Sharingan swirling and a dangerous frown on his face.

"Well, if things are going to be like that, you might just have to postpone that shower for.. say.. about 72 hours."

His voice barely betrayed the humor it held, but I knew him well enough to pick it up. I smile sweetly, and cup my hand on his cheek in a loving gesture. "You know I could never fall in love with anyone other than you..." This brought on that lovely smile he shared only with me and Kisame ".. I have a thing for cold sadistic bastards anyway.."

He glanced coldly at me for a second before grabbing my wrist and placing nibbles and kisses everywhere. A low growl escaped his throat and he shifted so his lips were centimeters away from mine.

"Go take your shower, before I give you another reason to need one."

I knew it was not an empty threat, so I complied with a quick kiss and a shove to get him off of me. Since all my towels and toiletries were locked in the bathroom, I was left with only a robe and a hairbrush to aid in my quest to be cleansed of my impurities. I quickly tied the robe on and put the brush in the soft pocket. On the way out, I beat on the door and yelled to Kisame to go suck a dick. I was answered with a hearty laugh and something being thrown in an attempt to hit me from the other side of the barrier. I gave one last look to Itachi, who was watching me with lidded eyes, before hurrying out of there before he could act on his earlier comment.

It must have been pretty early, because the only people out in the main room were Kakuzu, Tobi, and Pain. Well, early.. late.. Maybe it was just a slow day.. Eh. I don't care. I want my shower. They all turned to me with a weird look but I brushed it off with a flick of my hand. "Yo, so whose shower can I use? Dickhead is in mine."

Kakuzu never looked up from arranging coins on the table but he shook his head and gave his simple answer "Hidan."

I would have protested and said that I didn't mind showering with him, however, with a second thought I realized he must be washing blood off from a ritual. That was not something I wanted to encounter, so I turned to Tobi.

"Well? What about you, _Tobi_?" I stressed his name simply because every one in the damn Akatsuki knew who he was by now, and it annoyed the hell out of me when I had to put up with the hyperactive alter ego.

"Tobi-san is sorry, Katani-chan, but Tobi's shower is not working. But Tobi is a good boy."

The chances of this were highly unlikely, because I knew for a fact that Kakuzu kept this place at least in livable condition, especially when hygiene was at stake. Madara was just being his usual asshole self, leaving me no other option but to turn to Leader-sama.

"And you, Leader-sama? Will you let me take a shower?" I gave him my prettiest smile, and batted my eyelashes for extra effect.

He looked thoughtful for a moment but then gave a devious smile. "No. This is your punishment for keeping me up all night with your cries of 'Harder Itachi harder!" He closed his eyes and mocked my voice horribly, earning a snicker from both Madara and Kakuzu. My eyes narrowed after the initial shock. So this was how it was going to be huh? They should be glad I wasn't in any position to whip some ass. I left with a huff, and decided to head to the only other option that I hadn't tried.

"Deidara! Sasori! Open the fuck up!" This was highly uncharacteristic for me, I loved Dei-kun and Sasori-Danna a lot, but I was pissed off and desperate. Every time I moved I could smell the sex that wafted from under my robe. If this didn't work out, I would go jump in a lake.

A very tired looking red head opened the door, eyes half closed and only wearing boxers.

"..Yes?"

"I need to use your shower."

He only nodded, moving so I could step inside the dimly lit room. "Deidara just got in." He walked over and plopped back onto the messy bed with a sigh. I was so excited to finally be clean that I wouldn't have cared if Jashin himself was in the damn thing.

I knocked on the door, not wanting to scare the shit out of him by just walking in...yet.

"I already said no, un! My ass hurts too bad, yeah!"

Sasori only looked at me with a smug expression.

"It's me, Dei. I need to shower whether you are in it or not." My hand was already on the door knob. It didn't even sound like the water was running, which was kinda weird but whatever.

"Hmm? You sure about that yeah?" was his cocky response, but I had already threw open the door and walked inside the tiny quarters. Deidara was standing there, completely naked, a hairband in one hand and a washcloth in the other. This brought on a heavy blush and he turned around.

"Don't be a pussy. Lets just get this over with." I had undone the sash on my robe and thrown my brush on the counter. He took this as his queue to start the water. I stood, admiring his slightly feminine stature and long blond hair. I really had a thing for long hair, and it suited Deidara perfectly. Once the water was at an acceptable temperature, he turned back to me. I didn't stop staring because I mean.. we were both going to be naked and squished in the shower anyways.

"You can get in first, un." His voice had lost the high pitched girlyness to it and was now holding a more masculine tone.

I nodded and let my robe fall to the floor, before brushing past him and pulling back the curtain to stand face first under the hot water. It felt absolutely amazing on my tainted skin, and I accidentally let out a pleasured moan. Deidara laughed as he stepped in behind me.

"You should be careful hmm? Don't want Sasori-Danna thinking we're doing something."

His voice held an amused tone, and I turned around to see a large grin on his face.

"Like you could be anything other than an Uke anyhow, Dei-chan," I counter, stepping aside so he could get under the water.

He growls, angrily grabbing a bar of soap and running it over his body since I had snatched his washcloth. I only smile innocently, waiting for him to finish so I could begin tending to my bruises. There weren't a lot, but they were yellowing quickly and hurt when I pressed them. This also seemed to amuse the terrorist.

"Un, I could hear you all the way back here."

"I don't doubt it, you wish you could have been taking Itachi's monster cock don't you, hmm?" I teased as I reached out for the fragrant bar he was handing me.

This earned me a lovely little frown accompanied by a very Uke like blush.

Things were quiet, save for the sound of the water and the occasional bump from my elbow connecting to the wall. It really was cramped in here but I couldn't complain. I could, however, strive to make this the most uncomfortable experience for Deidara ever. Especially since I really didn't know much about him and what he liked. Was he fully gay? I know he had kissed me once in a drinking game, but it was quick and meaningless. Besides, him, like all the others, were so much older than me that I figured it was just awkward to have some little teen rubbing up on them.

I decided to push my luck, and ask him to do an extremely cliche request that usually brought up an interesting turn of events.

I tapped him on the shoulder from where he had turned his back to me.

"Dei.. do you think you can help me wash my back? My arms are sore from last night..."

I could tell my simple question had surprised him by the way he momentarily tensed his shoulders under my hand. He hadn't really looked at me since we've been in here, so I'm sure the sight of my nakedness was either overwhelming or disgusting.

"You shouldn't be doing things that make you sore, un." It was a grumbled response, but he turned, to my own surprise, and made a motion with his slender finger to rotate.

He took the cloth from my hand and soaped it up with sweet smelling suds and began making small circles in my scratched back, starting from my shoulder blades. It felt almost as amazing as when I first stepped under the streaming water, and I could feel another moan forcing its way up my throat. I always had a fetish for contact on my back.

His hands were shaking at first, but they gradually became sure as he worked his way down. I could feel myself getting hot at thinking about the concentrated look on his face, hair in front of his eye and water dripping down. It seemed that my plan had backfired on me.

"Ah.. Deidara.. that's enough." I really didn't want him to stop, but I was on fire down there. I went to pull away but a firm hand held me in place.

"Hmmm? Why?" There was something about the question that held a suggestive edge.

If he was going to play the game, then I would simply play it better.

I arched my back into his hand when I answered "Because you make me wanna get some fresh bruises."

He chuckled deep with in his throat; a very manly and not Uke-ish at all sound that echoed off the walls. I widened my eyes with a gasp when the hand that restrained me suddenly jerked my backwards enough so I could feel his erection grinding.

_So he was aroused.. and by the feel of it he was anything but small. Made me wonder for a moment how big that made Sasori..._

"Is that a challenge then, Katani?" he breathed into my ear. It was the first time I had heard him say my name in a while, and it rolled off his tongue fluidly. Fluidly enough to draw out the moan that had been laying idle. He again ground his hips against me.

"Itachi sent you here with them, so Ill send you back with some as well."

His hands traveled up my sides with feather light touches. Though my body ached from the previous nights adventures I couldn't possibly deny him the pleasure he was asking for.

"You had better be sure to make a lot of them then, Itachi surely won't be happy about it."

This was the go ahead he had been waiting for, and with a loud groan he pushed me against the wall ahead of me. I sucked air through my teeth once the cold tile hit my nipples. His fingers gently teased my crevice; probing and rubbing with ease.

**Deidara's POV**

The twitching and moaning body under me was the undoing of my current state of sanity. I wanted to have her, to make this little responsive minx in my hands moan my name. I know why Itachi was so possessive, Katani played one dangerous game.

I pulled her hair hard, turning her face towards me so I could stare into those half lidded eyes of pure snow. Her face was already flushed, and I had scarcely slipped in two fingers. I scissored them roughly, knowing that she craved the pain just like her sadist boyfriends. She felt so amazingly tight and hot around my fingers that I let out a moan myself. Playing the dominant one for once was quite fulfilling.

"Dei.. I'm so sensitive.." her statement came out shaky and strained.

I loved the nickname she had given me, but I loved the way she said my name even more. Thrusting my fingers exceptionally hard deep into her heat, I leaned in so that my lips were against her neck. "What was that, un? I don't believe that's my name." I bit down on the already marred flesh harshly, drawing a slight trickle of blood.

"Deidara!" her wanton moan filled my ears with that delicious voice of hers. She shoved back on my fingers that were already buried to the knuckle inside. "Please, Deidara! I.. I.."

I knew she wouldn't be able to last long, so I decided to be merciful and let her have release. I could save myself getting pleasured for another time, and the water was beginning to become cold.

I angled my fingers upward, pounding the bundle of nerves that I had been intentionally avoiding. It was rewarded with a sharp gasp and I felt her knees buckle beneath me. Her body clenched around my fingers with force, only urging me to continue harder. I buried my nose into her soft hair and inhaled. Damn this appealing little woman.

"Nngh.. AH! Fuck..!"

Her hot essence flowed out onto my fingers following the tight convulsions. She slumped against the wall with a heavy sigh, and I looped my arm around her waist to keep her from falling. I reached around with my free hand and shut off the now freezing water, thankful that it had suppressed my 'problem' for the time being. Though there was always the situation with Sasori...

I stood her up, letting her lean against me for a moment while she got her bearings. When she did, she looked up at me with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "Don't think.. that I'm going to let you off the hook next time." I only smiled, knowing that she would make good on her promise.

"Looking forward to it, un."

**Katani's POV**

I was slightly embarrassed, because aside from me Deidara was the most Uke in the entire base. I was just so damn sensitive after last night, and he is really skilled with his fingers.

Gathering my robe off the damp floor and wrapping it around my waist again, I proceeded to brush out my tangled locks. Deidara didn't say anything, but I could tell by that smug grin that he was gloating to himself. Its okay. Let him boast for now. Nothing else was said as I exited the steamy bathroom, meeting the chocolate eyes of a very curious looking Sasori-Danna. I only offered him a smile and a shrug, leaving quickly before questions could be asked. This was not something I wanted to discuss right now.

More than one pair of eyes watched me with the same curiosity when I walked across the main room. A few were snickering as well. I choose to ignore them while I slammed the door to my bedroom shut.

"How was your shower?" Kisame asked from lounging on the bed. He had a knowing grim plastered across his face.

"I got molested by blondie, and its all your fucking fault Kisame." I said through clenched teeth. His grin only widened.

"Didn't sound like you were molested," Itachi commented from beside him, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

I scoffed, throwing off my robe and rummaging around for a pair of Itachis boxers and a crumpled t-shirt. I crawled in bed beside them with a groan. It pained to even move my legs. I was grateful that they were not going to have to leave on a mission today, and even though I hadn't eaten anything I just wanted to sleep off the soreness for a little while.

Despite the anger I held towards Kisame, it all dissipated when he wrapped his muscular arms around me while I drifted off in the lingering afterglow of bliss.


	4. The Beginning of it all Part 1

Romance between Itachi and I was rare, but when it happened... It was fire. Despite everything that I did with the others... Itachi was always my lover above all else. I ached for him in the deepest kind of desire. I ached for his voice, breath, presence... He knew my secrets and I knew his, and when the entire world came crashing down I only wanted to be by his side. However, it didn't start out this way at all. Actually, I hated everybody at first. Especially Itachi.

* * *

Seven damn days now I've been in this shithole. Seven...SEVEN fucking days that I have had to live with these **criminals****!** How in the hell I let myself get captured is beyond me, but I'll be damned that if I ever get out of here will let myself get caught again. My captors aren't even the type to leave me locked in the dungeon for days on end either, though I would have much preferred that over this! And who are these sadistic people that are holding me here? None other than the Akatsuki. I've been forced to stay here at their obscure hide out in the middle of Kami only knows where. No.. I'm not working as a house slave or sex toy or anything like that. They don't make me scrub blood off the walls or make them dinner. I'm here.. IDLE surrounded by strange men that hardly talk to me. It's driving me insane really, so insane to the point that I am doing chores willingly just to have something to fucking do! Me, doing CHORES! Life has really gone to shit now.

That damned blue shark man that brought me here approached me as I was washing grime off of the mornings dishes.

"You don't have to do that you know."

I glared at him from the corner of my eye but said nothing. I hated him the most at the moment, and I wasn't about to indulge him by talking.

"If you would just tell me your name, I could make life a lot easier for you."

Empty promises I was sure and after a few more moments of silence he gave up and left me alone. Kisame.. I think his name is. Fucking asshole.

Thankfully at this time of the day mostly everybody was either off on a mission or in their rooms or something. I could stretch myself out on the couch for a half hour or so and get some sleep, since I didn't trust them not to rape me at night. I finished up the last plate and placed it on the drying rack before deciding a nap would help my mood a little. Even I didn't enjoy myself when I was irritable. The couch wasn't the most comfortable, but I turned the television off and buried my face into my hair anyway. Sleep consumed me within a few minutes. It didn't last long though.

"Kisame! Itachi is back from his mission, yeah!" Deidara yelled loudly, jarring me from my nap. Itachi..? Who the hell is that..?

I quickly pulled myself up over the side of the couch enough to see exactly who this Itachi person was. What I saw was a slender bodied ninja, slightly taller than Deidara, with long black hair that was tangled and caked with blood. He had stress lines deep in his pointed face. His robe was torn to shreds and he slumped against the wall in exhaustion. All of this was nothing compared to the ruby red eyes that stared back at my own white ones with a dangerous suspicion. I shivered, ducking back behind the couch again with knots in my stomach. _Those eyes... Is this Uchiha Itachi, mass murder of the entire Uchiha bloodline? Holy fuck._

I could vaguely hear Kisames voice mumbling something, then the shuffling of feet, and then silence again. I silently prayed to what ever God was listening that he wouldn't come out again for a while. He didn't, not until everybody had gone to bed and I was able to sit at the kitchen table and have a bowl of cereal. I never ate with the others so I usually waiting until I knew I would be alone for a while. I pretty much tried to avoid them at all costs.

"Hn," came a grunt from down the hall. I tensed only slightly, hoping it was Deidara and not that loud silver haired Jashinist. Deidara was one of the only ones I could tolerate, despite his own loud mouth. He understood about my personal space.

I took a cautious slurp of corn flakes before my absolute worst nightmare came out from the shadows. A freshly showered and scowling Itachi sauntered into the kitchen, disregarding me while opening the fridge. He pulled out some Pocky sticks that hadn't been touched since I got there, and sat across from me at the table quietly. For a long time there was nothing but the sound of us eating. I glanced at him only once, catching his cold eyes in a stare that made me wince. Soon after, he got up and left, and that was the end of it.

I didn't hear from him again until late the next evening. I had done all the chores for the day and the others mercifully left me alone in the living room to sleep in peace. I was beginning to wonder how I was going to get some new clothes, because the only outfit I had was starting to get worn out from the constant washing. I didn't think my sewing skills were up to par enough to mend it. I exited the bathroom from where I was washing my face and was lost in thought as I headed for bed. I hadn't even realized Itachi was sitting on the couch until he looked at me as I sat down. I was frozen in a panic, not wanting to leave and have him get pissed, and not wanting to stay and have him get pissed. From what I knew from Sasuke, Uchihas had a nasty temper.

I opted to stay, hoping he would just get up a leave like last time. Goosebumps crawled up my arms.

"I ran into one of your search parties while on my mission." he said blankly, looking at me as I struggled to keep my focus on the show.

I jumped when he spoke, his voice coming out alluring even without emotion "S-search parties?". I definitely did not want to offend him by not acknowledging the statement. I knew why they were searching for me, and I could frankly care less. I just wanted to be away from everybody, not just the Akatsuki.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember who I am, Katani," he answered smoothly. _Okay, this guy has some serious issues if he thinks that I know him. Remember who he was? What the hell does that mean? How the fuck does he know my name?!_

In my confusion I shot a look back to him, forgetting for a moment how scared I was. "What are yo-"

"That assignment in Konoha that you had. The one with the merchant who was laundering money, who was later found dead. You were supposed to go in there and seduce him into confession. The police decided it was the gatekeeper who murdered him, but they could never find the man to convict him. You spoke to him on your way in, charming him with that lovely little trick of yours."

I didn't have to think hard about what he was saying, of course I remembered that. The murder was so clean that they only blamed the gatekeeper because he had just started working there and he left after the deed was done. Half of the village knew of the incident, but how did Itachi? Sure it was news, but not news enough to travel to the Akatsuki.

"You still don't get it do you?"

His purring voice brought me out of my thoughts, but by the time I turned to answer him I woke up, sweating on the couch from the dream. At least... I thought it was a dream. I of course was very familiar with Genjutsu of all sorts, but why would Itachi put me in a Genjutsu telling me that I knew him? It seemed out of character for him, so it probably was one of those crazy freak dreams you have when you sleep really hard or something.

My hair was plastered around my face and I was sticky from sweat. This certaintly was not acceptable, so I begrudgingly got off the couch and shuffling as quietly as I could down the dim hallway made my way into the bathroom. I hated this bathroom because it was cramped, smelly, and poorly kept despite my best efforts. I turned on the hot water and stripped myself of my tight shirt and pants, along with my underclothes. The water quickly steamed up the tiny space but I was already under the weak stream of water, rubbing my hands all over my body to remove the night sweat. It's not like they provided me with a washcloth or anything, much less soap or shampoo. I let out a sigh. Maybe some slight cooperation couldn't be that bad. _Put away your stubbornness, Katani. It seems you will be staying here for a while._

I finished up quickly, throwing my dirty clothes back on and laying back down on the couch. The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. I needed time to this about who I was going to approach and how. Deidara wouldn't be too hard, but he might be weirded out that I was suddenly talking to him. Hidan and Kakuzu weren't options either, one because he scared me and the other because he freaked me out. I have only seen the orange mask wearer once, and he was walking with this giant plant thing that..well.. yeah. Not happening. There was also the red head that roomed with Deidara.. Sasori? He seemed indifferent enough. Damnit. I'll just ask Deidara, I mean... how hard could it be?

I put a pot of coffee on for the usual early risers, AKA "Leader-Sama", Kakuzu, and Sasori. They wouldn't be coming in for another ten minutes, but I kept it plugged in so it stays hot. I didn't mind doing them a favor like that, especially if it meant they would keep me alive another day or whatever they were planning to do with me. Add a feminine touch maybe? Highly doubtful but with these guys it wouldn't be completely strange.

The coffee bubbled and steamed as I waited anxiously for someone to come in. I was a professional seductress before all this happened, I should be able to at minimal get a bar of soap.

A mass of spiky orange hair rounded the corner, and something clicked in my mind. _The leader! God why didn't I think of him earlier! Duh!_ Feeling a strange mixture of stupidity and accomplishment I waiting while he poured the first cup, leaning his muscled body against the counter with his eyes still only half opened. I took a deep breath.

"Leader-Sama?" I ventured, running a hand through my bed tousled vibrant teal hair and keeping my eyes slightly lidded. I struggled to keep my voice smooth. It caught his attention, his ringed eyes glancing at me with interest. I head him take another swallow from his mug.

I slowly got up, forcing myself to keep my eyes locked with his. Time seemed to freeze completely as I closed the distance between us and kneeled before him. "I'm ready to comply to your wishes."

_Slurp_

I waited, adrenaline coursing through my veins. My eyes went to the floor now.

_Slurp_

Another pair of footsteps appeared, but stopped as soon as they saw what was going on. I had a strange feeling that there was a smirk exchanged.

_Sluuuurp_

"Get up."

My knees were shaky.

"Come with me."

We passed Sasori while heading out of the kitchen. We passed by doors and walls, none of which really mattered. Nothing matter right now, except the sculpted back of my fate walking in front of me.

**Pein POV**

I knew she would give up her facade sooner or later. She held out longer than the last girl did though. When I sent Kisame out to find a decent whore, I never thought he would bring back the Seductress of Konoha. Decent and highly dangerous but her signature Genjutsu hasn't surfaced yet. I expected that would be one of the first tricks she would try to pull. Wouldn't matter much, Itachi could counter her mental attack with ease, then it would be a sad end to the little thing. She's young too isn't she? What a shame it would be.

I brought her into my room and told her to shut the door behind her. Eyes that were once seductive and intimidating are now wide like a little fawns. Funny how desperation could change the dynamics so easily. I think fear was playing a part in this also. I sat on the edge of my desk, angling my body toward her in a way where she was forced to look up to keep eye contact. She is well versed in this whole submission thing as well. How lovely. Kisame should get a reward for this.

"So what does Kisames little pet want?" I asked, watching her pupil less eyes squint in acute anger.

"I wish to join the Akatsuki, Pein-Sama."

That voice is about as velvety as Itachis.

"Join? You realize you have to have a certain amount of skill to join. By the looks of it you are still attached to your village and that won't do here. What do you have to offer to the organization?"

A pale hand fingered her headband that was tied around her neck. I knew the hesitation meant that my words were eating her nerves up, but there really wasn't an option. I just hoped she was smart enough to realize that.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so the only chapter that I ended up revising was the first one, but yeah.. I'm getting there. Experimenting with different story elements and what not. This will be a two part section like the Hidan and Kakuzu bit. I'm just pretty impatient and I wanna get this stuff posted. Please Read and Review, and check out my story : To Touch the Forbidden! Thanks!


	5. The Beginning of it all Part 2

**Pein POV**

I waited as patiently as I could for the little minx to make up her mind whether or not she wanted to live or die, because right now those were her only two options. Releasing her back into Konoha would threaten our very existence. Dropping her off in another village was not entirely safe either.

"You apparently know my skills, Pein-Sama," she voiced finally. It wasn't as velvety as before, but still pretty seductive in an icy bitch sort of way. A challenger and an intimidator. She would be a damn handful, that's for sure.

There was the sudden sound of metal on stone, and her headband bounced across the floor a couple times before resting by my feet. I studied it for a moment and turned to a very determined face. She dropped to her knees without breaking eye contact.

A twisted smile found my features, and I looked into those pupil-less eyes with burning sadism. She knows what's good for her, atleast.

"I hope you cooperate with initation this easily, Katani."

**NORMAL POV**

At the opposite end of the base Itachi was livid.

"So explain to me why you brought her here?" Itachis voice was straining and on the verge of pure madness. Very uncharacteristic for the usually calm Uchiha.

Kisame sat across from him, polishing his sword slower and slower with every syllable that came out of his lovers mouth. It was the first time Itachi had even mentioned the girl since he came back from the mission and saw her on the couch.

He looked up,"Pein-Sama gave me a mission to.."

He trailed off in hesitation, feeling embarrassed at something he wasn't sure was wrong.

"He wanted a woman. For her services. I just found the first person I came across."

Now speaking low and in full uncertainty.

"You don't realize who she is do you?"

Itachis response was colder than ice.

Kisame looked at him with a confused expression.

"She is the Konoha Seductress. From their ANBU special mission unit. The one that everybody is tracking for her Genjutsu. You just handed her over to one of the biggest criminals in the Shinobi world."

Realization crept across the blue mans features but he shook his head in denial.

"You.. No.. It can't be.. How do you know? Are you sure?"

Itachi nodded his head. "Its the same girl that tranced the guard."

Kisame felt like he was going to be sick. Of course he would get THAT woman. Well, she is nothing more than a girl actually. Even better.

"Where is she now? I need to take her back to the village. We don't need any unwanted attention from the Leaf. If they find out we have her, it would be very bad for us right now. I heard Orochimaru even had his eye on her."

Shark eyes closed.

"Pein's office."

Itachi was out of the room before Kisames eyes opened again.

The trip down the hallway went by without even registering in the Uchihas mind. He had to get to her. His entire plan for the leaf village depended on it. He already got a taste of what was coming from the search squads he ran into while on the way home. It wasn't that the Akatsuki was not strong enough, but Madara was working on something that left strict orders to stay out of the way. Anything that hampered his progress meant a full blown war at this point.

He was standing in the doorway of his Leaders office already before his mind snapped back to attention.

"Ah, Itachi. What a lovely surprise." Pein had restrained Katani in a tight bond.

He gave him a hard glare.

Katani looked over, speaking up at the sight of the intruder.

"So it really is you.." Her voice was breathy with shock and restriction.

She was bound in a thick chakra web, face inches away from Pein who had his pelvis presented to her. His arousal was obvious, and from the looks of it he was just about to tug down his pants.

Itachi remembered all too well his own initiation. Everyone went through it. Some coped better than others.

Pein smirked, leaning down to whisper a low command into her ear. Later, Itachi would realize, all of this was planned out from the beginning. Not on Peins doing, but on hers.

When he went to step forward, to try and intercept the situation, he was frozen. He couldn't move at all. Katani was staring at him, a slow unfurling aurora blossoming from her. It was thick and strong, and it beckoned to him. It called his name over and over, a silky seduction of effeminate concentration. She stood before him, the bonds nowhere to be found, and caressed his cheek. He wanted so badly to do something, but his arms felt like they had shackles on them. They almost hurt...

* * *

It wasn't until there was a sharp pain on his collar bone did he wake up. Katani was there, sitting on top of him, licking blood off her lips that could only be his. She gave him a sly grin. "I can play mind games too, Itachi. Only mine are a little more... arousing..." His hard erection was announced by her hot hand wrapping around it. She continued, gripping him tighter "I used the stress to increase your heart rate, Kisames voice to get the wheels turning... me in a distressed state to get your Sharingan agitated, and then.. surprise."

"There is no use getting any of the others to help you. We're locked in. For 72 hours. With an audience. And..."

She trailed a finger down his chest. "This is my initiation. To take you, in front of everybody.."

She bends down to whisper in his ear " And as long as you have that Sharingan, my Kekkei Genkai will link with yours."

Itachi felt a hand brush his hair out of his face, and realized it was the blue skin of his partner. Kisame smiled down at him gently.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi-san."

**AUTHOR NOTE: I am sorry this is much shorter than what I would have liked, and this two part became a three part. Please be patient with meeeeee! I am trying really hard to keep these updated but with finals and everything its super hard. Hopefully this can satiate you for a little while longer! Much love to all of you who stick by me.**


End file.
